


Eliza's Response

by HamilDuck



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Eliza Roasts Alexander, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Reynold's Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: Alexander gets the full force of Eliza's true thoughts of the affair...along with a promise.





	

She waited until the children were gone.

Philip had taken his four other siblings out to the park, although no one was in the mood to play. Not even James or John, who were too young to fully comprehend what was going on.

The fuming dark haired woman flew into the small office and threw the bundle of papers she held in her hand at the sleeping man slumped over the desk.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She screeched, her face already red and swollen from crying.

Alexander bolted awake, his expression one of confusion before he realized what was happening. He looked like an absolute mess, his tangled hair was haphazardly tied back into a ponytail, dark tired circles under his eyes, and his facial hair was desperately in need of a trim. He quickly stood up and hurried around his desk to try to take Eliza's hands in his but she jerked them away.

"Don't. /Touch/. Me. Or I swear on my life, I will smack you." Eliza was never one to get angry, to convey the act of violence in her words, but her heart was shattered. And a shattered heart could care less of dignified conversation.

"Eliza please, I..." Her husband began to utter, his hands reaching towards her again.

-SMACK-

"I SAID. DON'T. TOUCH. ME." She screamed, her slap sending Alexander back a step or two. "You have no /right/, no ability to do so you...you..." Her chest was heaving, fists clenched tightly into slender balls against her sides.

"Let me..." He pleaded pitifully.

"Explain? You already have!" She snarled, pointing at the flutter of papers around the dim office. "THERES NINTY PAGES OF YOUR DAMN EXPLANATION. And not only have /I/ read it, BUT ALL OF NEW YORK." 

Eliza could not hold back the tears as she stood there screaming at the man before her. The man she used to trust with all her being. The man who had utterly and remotely betrayed her and broken her heart into pieces. 

"Our /children/, have even read it. Do you know what that was like? Trying to explain to them what their father had gone and done? Hm?" She asked, not even bothering to wait for a reply. "Let me tell you. The looks on James and John's faces were utterly heartbreaking. Al felt /ashamed/ to bear your name. Angie hasn't stopped crying and Philip is left to pick up the pieces of his sibling's hearts while trying to find his own. THEY TRUSTED YOU, I TRUSTED YOU. And you went and did /this/?" 

She bent down to pick up pieces of the pamphlet and crumpled them up to throw at his face as she spoke, her tears streaking her cheeks.

"YOU COULD HAVE CAME TO ME. EXPLAINED WHAT WAS HAPPENING WHEN IT STARTED. I would have helped you! BUT YOU LET IT HAPPEN. You brought that woman to our home, to /our/ marriage bed and sinned with her. I understand if you were tired and not in your right mind at the beginning. But TWO YEARS? There is no excuse you can make to salvage what you have done."

There was silence for a few moments, nothing but Eliza's heaving breaths filled the air.

"You want to know the worse part?" She eventually spoke. "I still love you. So damn much. I can't seem to hate you for this!! I just can't." She drew in a shuddering breath. "I will forgive you Alexander because you know what? Forgiveness will hurt so much more then kicking you out and sending you to your mistress. Forgiveness will make you live with your mistakes and learn from it. Forgiveness will /not/ let you live this down."

She turned to walk away, stopping at the doorway. "When the children come back we're leaving for my father's for two months. When we return we will start the road to recovery. Until then, have a good day Mr. Hamilton." She slammed the door, leaving the man to collapse to his knees in a sobbing mess of exhaustion and guilt.

What had he done?

 

The children had still not returned from the park so Eliza returned to her bedchambers and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing hysterically. Her entire world had slipped out from under her feet and the poor woman was reeling, falling fast, the one who use to be there to catch her letting her drop like a rock. She clutched his pillow close and cried into it, the fabric still holding his musky familiar scent. It reminded her of the times when he was still hers, when they were happy. She did still love Alexander, so much that it hurt, as did each of her children. But they were all floundering, their foundation shattered from the betrayal that none knew what to do.

"Mama?" 

Eliza shot up to see her precious children standing in the doorway, all with saddened expressions.

"Mama, it gonna be okay." John repeated, waddling over to crawl into bed with her.

"Oh sweetie, I know it will be, it's just so hard right now." She held him close and opened her arms to allow the other four to join her on the bed, Philip and Angie flanking their mother and James and Al curling up in her lap. John moved to sit in Philip's lap as the family sat together, hugging each other close as they sat in silence. It was just what Eliza, what they all, needed. 

Each other. 

And the hope that it truly would be okay.


End file.
